This invention relates to the field of gates, and more particularly to a lift gate closure latch for a patio boat.
Patio and pontoon boats have greatly increased in number and popularity in recent years. These boats are typically equipped with aluminum handrails along the port and starboard sides, and across the bow and stern. The handrails are usually fastened to the boat deck adjacent the gunwale. The handrails include gates by which to embark and disembark, one on each side and often one forward. These are typically lift gates. A lift gate slides vertically on the same hinges on which it is pivotally mounted. The sliding movement allows a latch to engage as the gate is lowered, in order to secure the gate against opening. Lifting the gate will disengage the latch so that the gate will swing open.
One type of gate latch comprises a hook, or U-shaped element engaging a loop or eye element. The components must first be fabricated. One element is welded or bolted to the gate, and the other to the jamb. This process is labor intensive. The latch rattles when the boat is underway, and it is not very attractive.
Another type of gate latch comprises a generally U-shaped bracket mounted on the boat gunwale. The gate stile fits into the bracket as the gate is lowered. This latch is typically molded of plastic. It has a base portion with the mounting screws, and upright walls, which are prone to breakage.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a lift gate latch that can be installed quickly and easily with a minimum of skill.
There is a further need to provide a lift gate latch of the type described and that is reinforced so that the walls will not break.
There is a yet further need to provide a lift gate latch of the type described and that will not rattle when the boat is underway.
There is a still further need to provide a lift gate latch of the type described and that will not rust or corrode, and yet is strong and very attractive.
There is another need to provide a lift gate latch of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.